Be My Valentine?
by Toxic-Cloud
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up and Dean is trying to think up a way to ask out his favorite angel.  sucky summary is sucky
1. Chapter 1

Title: Be my Valentine?

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (cuz of Deans bad mouth)

Summary: Valentines Day is coming up and Dean is trying to think up a way to ask out his favorite angel. (I suck at summaries T^T)

Warning: THIS IS SLASH! Which Means M/M no lieky then no ready!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its cast cuz if I did then there would be lots more mansex in it X3

AN: Haven't wrote a fic in a couple moths now so sorry if I'm kinda rusty ^^" Also my writing style changed so we'll see how that goes over. Anyway please enjoy!

(Reviews make my heart explode with love so please do!)

A slight sigh escaped the tired hunters lips as he drug a hand through short dirty blonde hair.

"That's the third time you've sighed in 5 minutes something bothering you?" Sam questioned slight concern filling his voice as he stared at his older brother.

"Its nothing...nothing important at least. Just thinking 'bout some stuff"

Smirking a bit Sam closed his laptop in favor of leaning back to stare at his brother.

"Is it Valentines Day related?"

Dean felt his cheeks flush slightly and he hid it by getting up and pouring himself a shot of cheep scotch Sam bought him earlier.

"What? No! I'm not some little teenage girl! Tch who cares about that stupid holiday anyway."

"Almost everyone."

"Bullshit!"

"I bet Cas does."

Dean's face flushed even more at Sam's remark sending his mind back to what he was previously thinking about.

How to ask the awkward angel out.

"Sounds like I hit the nail on the head."

"Oh Shut up!"

Laughing Sam got up stealing the new shot his brother poured then patting his shoulder after he downed it. "So you know how your gonna ask him out?"

"Of course not."Dean sighed "Its not like I can just look at him and go 'Oh Hey Cas! Wanna go on a date with me next week?'"

"If that is what you want Dean."

Both hunters spun around in shock to see said angel curiously staring at them.

"C-Cas!"Dean nearly screeched at the sight of the blue eyed man.

"Yes it is me Dean, I also understand that you would like us to partake in what you humans call a date in 7 days?"Castiel questioned and Dean couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly unable to respond.

Mistaking the meaning of Deans action the angel stepped in his personal space closely examining his face.

"Are you not feeling well?"

Cheeks flushing the hunter leaned back away from the angel only to have his face gently, but still somewhat forcefully, pulled forward now finding himself mere inches from chapped pink lips as Castiel rested their foreheads together attempting to see if the hunter had a fever.

Needless to say, the hunters gaze was absolutely transfixed on the soft looking flesh.

Thankfully Sam interrupted his thoughts before they got too out of hand and separated the two with a quick tug on the back of both of their coats.

"He's fine Cas you just, well caught him off guard."

"With my question?"

"Well that and your popping up randomly behind us."

Tilting his head slightly the angel frowned "I heard the two of you say my name several times and became worried then Dean asked me to partake in a date so I assumed you both realized I was here."

"I was joking!"Dean lied nervously but quickly regretted it when he saw the hurt look that now appeared on the angels face.

"Oh...I understand then... I...I should go."

Panicking he grabbed the angels wrist yanking him back and feeling his heart twinge at the look in his angels eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I..."The blonde sighed trying to force the words out but finding himself unable to.

"I..I'm gonna go grab a snack."Sam mumbled before heading out the motel room door leaving the two alone.

Looking away Cas bit his lip nervously before shaking his head and tugging halfheartedly at Deans hold on his sleeve.

"Dean I-" He started but was suddenly cut off when the taller slammed a hand over his mouth looking more panicked then before as he quickly mumbled out.

"I didn't mean to call it a joke, I just panicked a blurted that out but now you look hurt and I feel like an asshole, not to mention now I'm forcing you to stay here and listen to my pathetic excuses when you should just be punching me and leaving."

Frowning against the hand covering his mouth Castiel tried to voice his annoyance with the hunters suggestion of him hitting him only to find his words muffled which furthered his annoyance.

Dean was shocked when Cas glared and ripped his hand away.

"I wont hit you Dean!"

Once again Dean found himself all fish-like again as he stared at the usually calm angel who was now flickering between different emotions before him.

Castiel let out a long sigh before looking back up at Dean silently, now at a loss for words.

Shaking his head and regaining what composure he could Dean opened his mouth once again only to re-close it, now realizing he had no clue what to say.

Dragging his eyes away from the two big blue ones locked on his face he looked down slowly reaching and holding the angel's hand in his own two.

He found himself soon intertwining their fingers and nervously looking up at the beautiful face of his angel and felt a surge of confidence when he spoke.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Be my Valentine?  
>Fandom: Supernatural<br>Pairing: Destiel (Dean/Castiel)  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T (cuz of Deans bad mouth)  
>Summary: Valentines Day is coming up and Dean is trying to think up a way to ask out his favorite angel. (I suck at summaries T^T)<br>Warning: THIS IS SLASH! Which Means M/M no lieky then no ready!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its cast cuz if I did then there would be lots more mansex in it X3<br>AN: Haven't wrote a fic in a couple months now so sorry if I'm kinda rusty ^^" Also my writing style changed so we'll see how that goes over. Anyway please enjoy! Also please comment! I really wanna know your opinions on my new style and this fic ^^ 

Dean found himself nervously ripping off shirts and putting on different ones over and over again as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

He had finally decided on a pair of jeans but now as the time he and Cas were supposed to leave at approached he couldn't help it but think that maybe they weren't right either.

Shaking his head he mentally called himself a girl for worrying about his clothes when he knew Cas probably wouldn't notice anyway.

Plus its just a date! No reason to get all dressed up, I mean Cas has probably never even gone on a date before anyway.

Eyes widening he found himself panicking even more now as the words in his head dawned on him.

Cas' first date. God now he CANT mess this up!

Groaning he angrily drug a hand through his hair, great job rile yourself up some more Dean! Its a date, just a simple first date with an angel of the lord. An angel that raised him from perdition and that he has a friggen crush on for gods sake!

Not to mention said angel is as clueless as a brick wall, doubt he even know what a date is...

"You Still in here?" Sam mumbled slightly shocked.

"Huh? Uh Yeah, just getting ready. Why you gotta use the bathroom?"

"Nah, just checking if you'd left yet."

Shrugging Dean turned his eyes back to the mirror before him, he decided to just leave on the black shirt he was currently wearing, and instead went to fixing his hair a bit, all the times he had drug his hands through it had made it stick up randomly almost looking like he'd just woken up.

"Hey, where are you taking Cas for your Date?"The brunette asked laughing quietly and the shorter blonde found himself sighing and looking back over at his brother.

"To a diner I guess."

"A diner? You're joking right?"

"Whats wrong with going to the diner? They got great food!"

"Yeah but its your first date, don't you wanna at least make some kind of effort to impress him?"

Upon seeing Dean's glare Sam put his hands up in defeat "Just trying to help you out man. I can see that you really like him so..."

Sighing again Dean shook his head. "Its fine, you're probably right anyway. I mean the diner is a bad idea. But where the hell else can I take him? I doubt there are any places still taking reservations."

"Well you could take him on a picnic."

"A picnic? That's gay even for you."

"You're the one who asked out a dude."

A short silence followed this as the two brothers stared at each other, before Dean finally broke the silence.

"Fine, but don't you think two dudes sitting down and having a picnic together would attract people's attention? Plus I don't have any food for it!"

"I got the food covered already plus there's that hill we saw just outside of town, it'd be perfect."Sam grinned and Dean felt his eyebrow twitch

"You planned this didn't you?"

Shrugging nonchalantly Sam smirked and left the bathroom making Dean follow.

There were two bags sitting on the kitchen table and Dean quickly glanced inside each noticing some sandwiches and other food, his eyes lighting up when he noticed the apple pie.

"Wow you DID plan this!"

"Well I knew you wouldn't so I thought it was the least I could do, otherwise I'd have to deal with you being all depressed and stuff."

Grinning Dean slapped his brother on the back"Thanks!"

As if on cue they heard the soft flutter of wings and both turned to see Castiel standing a few feet away.

The angel awkwardly shifted on his feet hands nervously stuffed in his trench coat's pockets as he stared at the two brothers.

"Hello."

"Hey."Dean's grin grew and he picked up the bags before gently grabbing the angel's shoulder and leading him towards the door.

"See ya Sammy!"

Glancing back Castiel mumbled a goodbye to the waving brunette, before turning back to the blonde hunter who was now placing the bags of food into the back seat.

"Uh Dean? Where are we headed?"The angel asked curiously as he approached the car.

Looking up at him the angel felt his heart thud against his chest and his face warm slightly at the hunters bright smile and response.

"Somewhere private."

Dean and Castiel sat quietly on the worn out thin blanket Dean had pulled out of the trunk of his impala, both silently munching on their sandwiches.

For the second time that day Dean found himself breaking an awkward silence.

"So."He mumbled still not quiet sure what to say. Usually he'd tell a date some really cool fake background story or the girl would blab but now sitting here with the angel who knew practically everything about him he found himself unable to think of something to say.

"Balthazar informed me about some of the customs here on Earth when it comes to Valentines Day and I got you something."Castiel's cheeks flushed slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object holding it out to the hunter.

Dean eyed the strange necklace dangling in the angels hands before gently taking it and turning it over examining it. "Wow Cas its...well its beautiful..but what exactly is it?"

The angel seemed to relax at his reply and a small smile appeared on his face. "A enochian charm."

"Whats it used for?"The hunter mumbled his focus transfixed on the shiny angelic item. It had wings which Dean assumed were angel's curled around a heart with two swords crossed behind it.

When the angel didn't reply Dean looked up and was met with a sight he thought he'd never see. The angel's face was red as he looked away nervously scratching the back of his head.

"W-Well...I..."

Castiel glanced over at Dean and the second their eyes met he felt the words stumble out.

"It symbolizes love and protection."

Dean felt his own face heat up at the angel's answer, and couldn't help but force his gaze back to the necklace in his hand as he thought over the meaning of Cas' words.

Wait does that mean...Cas LOVES me!

Looking up he found the angel was also staring at the necklace in his hands.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Dean reached out touching the angels arm.

"Cas? Are you...Are you in love with me?"

The angel looked up at him with wide fear filled eyes before biting his lip and nervously nodding apologies starting to fall from his lips making the hunter annoyed

"I-I'm really sorry, I- I should g-"

Castiel was cut off as he felt Dean's hand thread through his hair, his brain slowly catching up and realizing the fact that Dean's lips were pressing softly against his.

Before he could even move or think the hunter was pulling back and slightly panicking he fisted his hand in his shirt stopping him.

"Dean-"

"Am I that good of a kisser?"Dean chuckled slightly his emerald eyes locked on the inhumanly blue ones before him.

Blushing Castiel chewed on his lip nervously again and Dean smiled leaning close and placing a chaste kiss on the angels lips again.

"Don't worry Cas, I...well...I love you too."The hunter laughed leaning back on his hands to stare at the blushing angel who only managed to nod in response.

The dirty blonde then found himself pulling the necklace up to look at once again.

It shimmered as the sunlight reflected off it and he suddenly felt a surge of guilt shoot through him for not getting Castiel anything.

Shit, its too late to go shopping now isn't it?

"Dean?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Dean looked up, the angel had somehow crawled closer and had put a hand on his knee without him realizing.

"Yeah?"

"You must like it."The angel smiled, his free hand carefully taking the necklace out of Dean's hand so he could look at it as well.

Staring at Cas' smile Dean couldn't help but smile back and nod. "Yeah Cas, Its great."

A idea suddenly hit him and Cas watched in confusion as Dean suddenly looked down and pulled off his prized ring before putting it into the angels other hand and closing it around it.

"Sorry its not like magical or something like yours but-"

"I'll treasure it."The angel practically grinned, which was yet another new sight for Dean so he almost completely missed what he said next. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me its a gift ya idiot."Dean laughed and the angel nodded before turning his attention to the ring in his hand.

"My dad gave it to me when I was a kid, guess he got tired of me always playing with his and moms."The hunter reflected feeling that usual twinge in his heart he always got when he thought of stuff like that.

"Are you sure I should have it then?"Castiel inquired now worried about having such a important item.

A smile formed on the hunters lips again and he nodded "Wouldn't give it to anyone else in the world."

Blushing the angel looked down and slipped the ring on, he definitely would treasure it for the rest of his existence.

He looked up just in time to see Dean slipping the necklace over his head.

Once it was on he glanced up at the staring angel and flashed him another smile before digging into their almost forgotten food bag and pulling out the apple pie.

"How about we finish up this food?"

Upon returning home Dean wasn't surprised to find Sam had run off leaving a note saying he was at the library and to call his cell if he needed anything.

"Heh even on Valentines Day he's busy nerding it up at the library."Dean laughed turning back to stare at his new angel turned boyfriend who was fiddling with the ring on his finger.

He had to admit it was pretty adorable to see the angel so focused on the small item.

When Cas realized Dean was staring at him he quickly looked up and held the humans gaze as he approached him.

When they were only inches apart Dean leaned down capturing Castiel's lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss, ignoring the scratch of the angels stubble against his chin and hand as he tilted his head to better angle it.

When he pulled back the angel frowned making the hunter smirk.

"Dammit you're too cute Cas."

Tilting his head the angel stared at Dean with his usual quizzical gaze "Should I be less 'Cute'?"

Laughing Dean shook his head. "I like it."

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around the hunters neck leaning in and kissing him, who in turn quickly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

Several more kisses followed that until the two eventually found themselves stumbling towards the bed.

Gently laying the angel down Dean gave Cas a short chaste kiss before intertwining their fingers the angels free and slid up Dean's arm covering the hand print their and for a few moments they just laid their in peace quietly staring into each-others eyes.

At that moment Dean felt content and happier then he had in months maybe even years, an all he could think about was the beautiful angel laying in his arms.

Pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead the hunter whispered a quiet "I love you" which the angel returned snuggling closer into the blonde's warm embrace.


End file.
